Lys I mørket
by SaskiaWillow1201
Summary: Everyone was afraid of her. Even she was afraid. She swore to herself that she would not get close to anyone in fear that she would hurt someone dear to her. But as the threat of the world being taken over, she finds love in the most unlikely place.
1. Chapter 1

_And here is my third ff I'm very proud, I kinda had a dream about this and hey! This would be really cool, so anywho, here is the first chapter enjoy!:)_

I glanced at my self in the mirror, taking in my light mocha skin, black hair that fell in slight ringlets very much past my waist. My eyes were the thing that made me different looking. They were ice blue, like my mother. She had been very fair, with pale blonde hair and ice blue eyes, while my father was African American.

I glanced down at my watch, which was over my gloved wrist. I walked out of the bathroom and stopped in front of my bed. I looked at my phone, I knew i was going to get a call from agent Coulson soon, I had heard that one of the bases had been destroyed, so I knew I would get a call to be briefed on what happened.

Soon enough, my phone rang coming up with the number I knew to be agent Coulson's. I picked up answering sweetly to the old familiar person.  
"What's up phil?" He had become like the funny uncle to me, he was a great friend. "Saesha, it's always nice to hear your voice, but unfortunately I'm not ringing for a nice chat." His voice was deadly serious, I knew something was not good, many scenarios ran through my head as the seconds went by."What happened!? I heard that the main base got destroyed!" I said back to him. "How did you hear about that?"  
"You do know who you are talking to, right?" Loving the fact that he hated me reminding him of it. "Yes, I do, anyway, I rang because we are calling you in. We're calling in the best of the best, and your on it." I wondered why they would be calling in the best agents, unless in was world threatening so I asked exactly that."So what has moved you to call in the best of the best? Because I know as well as you do that you would only do that if it was world threatening."  
"The Tesseract has been stolen. So yes it is world threatening." I stood there in pure shock, how could it been stolen. It was in tight security, overseen by the best scientists. And who would steal it. "Who was it?"  
"The director will tell you when you get to the base here, there will be a jet waiting for you, you know where. I will see you then." And then he hung up.  
I put down the phone, back on my bed.

I knew I had to now move. I glanced at my cupboard sliding door which had a huge mirror built in to it, taking in the tall, almost anorexic girl, wearing a high neck, long sleeved lacy sequenced dress, which was very similar to the one worn by Rihanna in one of her latest songs. Matched with black stockings and high heeled above ankle boots, which had two buckles strapped across. My dressing was called unusual and daring by most, but I managed to make it looked stylish, packing my bag full of clothes I had with me and any other things, which was not much, I headed out of the hotel that I was staying at. I went to the front and payed for my apartment, using up all the money I had left, since it was expensive. I left going to the place which had the jet waiting for me.

It didn't take me long to get to my destination, I could see agent Coulson standing their waiting for me. I gave him nod and headed inside. Already there was another tall blonde man sitting inside, who knew from his file to be Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America. I put on a smile."Hi, I'm Saesha. It's great finally meet you." I said to him. He stood up and gave me a smile of his own,"Its good to meet you to. Steve Rogers." He put his right hand out for a hand shake. I stood there hesitant, I was not used to touching people at all. But I didn't want to seem rude so I took out my right hand and shook it awkwardly. I sat down across from where Steve sat and watched as agent Coulson came in and made his way to the front of the jet, not before giving Steve an admiring smile. I just shook my head, Phil was part of a Captain America fan club. It really was funny.

"So this dr banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Steve asked Coulson as he was getting up to date with everything. "A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." Coulson replied back to Steve. "Didn't really go his way didn't it." No it did not. Poor guy, he really hated it too."Not so much. When he's got that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking." Steve looked up at him confused at what he said. "He's like a smart person. I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping. I mean, I was... I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really, it's just a... just a huge honor to have you on board." Steve stood up and went to the front of the jet to see outside." Well I hope I'm the man for the job." He said.  
"Oh, you are. Absolutely. Uh... we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input." Coulson said replied back to him. "The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little... old-fashioned?" Steve said looking at him sceptically."With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old-fashioned."

Once we arrived at the base, I quickly got out of the jet, I was not particularly fond of being in a small flying vessel, so I was quite happy to be off. I instantly saw agent Romanoff walking to us, as soon as she got to us, she turned to me."Director Fury wants to see you. Now." I knew he was going to brief me on everything, and wanted to do it before everyone else. Why? I don't know. "Right. Well I'll be off, you all soon." And left heading for where Fury was going to meet me.

I came up to the main base, where there was many people buzzing around in a rush to get things done. Fury, standing above them all surrounded by holographic computers. I walked up behind him.  
"Saesha" he said turning to face me.  
"Dad"

_Pls r&r I really appreciate it, I love all comments on how to improve and son and such. And if anyone wants to know what her power is early just say so and ill pm you and tell you!:)Anyway thank you!_  
_Saskia!:)_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those 2 peeps that actually reviewed

superkiran - I hope it goes well since I have no idea where this is going, but it will go good a got a few ideas to keep you on ur toes...I hope. Anyway thank you !:)

BatGirl619 - thank you this helps me a lot when peeps say they luv my story. Here is the next chapter hope it didn't take to long!:)

anyway on with the chapter:)

Chapter 2

"Saesha"  
"Dad" I said looking at up at his one good eye.  
"I guess you want to brief me on everything before everyone else." I said to him. "And you would be correct, but I also want to tell you because I want to send you on a special mission. Or task, if you want to do it." He said to me.  
To everyone else he was this tough looking guy. But to me it was different, there was another side that he showed to me and only me.

"That depends on the mission, what do you want me to do?"

He walked over to a different screen and tapped on a file.

"His name is Loki, he was the one that stole the Tesseract and kinda destroyed the base." He handed me the file letting me flip through, they had managed to capture one shot of him.

And I had to admit he was, very good looking. Black hair slicked back flicking at the end. Very light green eyes. Sharp looking features, and prominent cheekbones.

"Apparently this is not the first time he has been here. When Thor was here, he was briefly here too." My dad said snapping me out of the trance I was in.  
"Someone saw a glimpse of him back then, near the hammer that was in the ground. It was probably as he was leaving."

He took back the files once I was done reading them. It wasn't much since they had only met him once.  
To be honest I was eager to meet him, know how he ticks myself, hear him talk with my own ears.

"What I want you to do is gain his trust in you, find out everything about his plans, take him down from the inside, if not, then we might have to try a different tactic. I don't like asking you of this I know how you feel about it, it pains me. But this is very important." He said with a softened look on his face. I nodded in agreement if it came to it I would use my power on him.

My dad then made his face go back to being void of emotions.

That was one of the things you learn when you grow up with a dad who is a spy, you yourself learn how to not show your emotions. You still feel them there, but know one knows how you really feel.  
Your able to deceive them.  
And I was very good at that. That was why he wanted me to this.

It didn't take long for the others to come, I watched as Steve and a nervous Dr Banner made their way to where we were currently standing, Natasha following behind. Steve looked around in amazement at everything

"Gentlemen" Fury said to them, as Steve came up to my dad and handed him money, obviously from losing a bet I suppose.

"Doctor, thank you for coming." Fury said to the good doctor, as the he looked nervously around.  
"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh...how long am I staying?" He said back, he did not want to be here, but was, due to the fact that the world was in danger of being taken over by an evil, though good looking, but an evil Asgardian.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." Fury said back to Banner.  
"Where are you with that?" Banner asked.  
Coulson answered this time saying "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."  
"That's still not gonna find them in time." Natasha said as she was squatting down looking over one of the computers below her.  
"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Banner again asked.  
"How many are there?" Fury questioned  
"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" He said as he took off his jacket and draped it over his arm.  
"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please." Fury directed to Natasha.  
"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." She said as she walked down a hall showing the way for Banner. He was going to love it.

I stood around not knowing what to do.

I was always the quiet one.

Always wrapped up in my own thoughts.

Steve came up to me, with a friendly smile.  
"So...if you don't mind me asking, what do you do around here. Everyone that got called in has some unique skill set, or other around here." I looked up at him meeting his eyes, he was genuine, a gentleman. Know one was like that anymore.  
"I do have a special skill set...but, I rather like to keep it to myself." I said to him. He nodded his head to me, still with his friendly smile, and turned only to have Coulson there standing next to him, ready to ask for something. Ask him to sign his captain America vintage cards, most likely.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble." I could hear Coulson ask Steve finally. It had been an hour now, that we had been waiting for the satellites to pick up on Loki facial recognition, as well as how long it would take for Phil to finally ask Steve to sign. I tried hard to stifle my laughing.  
"No, no. It's fine." I heard Steve say.  
"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but... " He never got to finish the end of what he was saying as one of the agents had got something.  
"We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy nine percent."  
"Location?" Asked Coulson, as I came up to stand over near the screen to see.  
"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." No he wasn't, mind went into gear as to why he would be in plain sight.  
"Captain, Kvallokke, " he said as he glanced at the Steve and then me "you're up." Great lets see how this goes.

and thank you I like all feed back so pls pls pls review it doesn't take much. I like to hear them helps me improve on errors as well as help the story better!

ps kvall lokke means anguish allure in Norwegian

anwho thanks and tell me if you likey likey or no likey likey!;)

:)

saskia


End file.
